tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/Future Unseen)
|qualclasses = | height =175 cm | weight =74 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear. | likes =Fight, independence, freedom, pizza, hot dog. | dislikes =Oriental food, assassination attempts, being a wife. | talent =Fighting. | enemy =The enemies of Rome are the enemies of the Emperor. | imagecol =Brown. }} Lancer is the Lancer-Class Servant in ''Fate/Future Unseen''. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name 'is 'Lucius Aurelius Commodus, the Emperor of Strength also known as the Thirteenth Emperor of Rome. He actually changed his own name several times in history. He is the son of Emperor Marcus Aurelius, a great strategist who expanded the Empire easily through battles and more battles. Lancer was a great warrior like no other, but wasn't capable of accepting times of war in place of times of peace. During a campaign, Marcus Aurelius died and Lancer rised to the throne. Actually, he wasn't capable of ruling an Empire. Lancer new it. He was young and unprepared to rule and he feared that people would try to manipulate him. Lancer had his freedom taken away from him upon sitting in the golden chair. By means of an Oracle he searched the help of Apollo, the God of Sun, who told him his untold history: Lancer was the son of the Empress with Jupiter, King of Gods, in a disguise of a gladiator. A child of the gods, born as the reincarnation of the legendary hero Hercules. Though, Lancer doesn't like the idea of being a child of the gods sent to save Rome. Pressioned by the Senate and by the Gods, Lancer run away from both options and insisted in living as his own will. Once his militar capaign ended he abstained from Rome and was adopted by a noble family outside the city. Upon return, to the city he came to the Coliseum where he stayed the most part of time of his life. He became a gladiator, a unparelated warrior with the strength of Herculeos Romanus. He is said to have changed the name of the city to Commodia just for the pleasure of irritating the Senate. Lancer was so strong that is said that he killed one thousand of warriors just with his left hand, hundreds of lions in just one day, an entire army of exotic animals in four hours and is rembered for staying entire six months fighting in the Coliseum without eating, drinking, sleeping or making any type of necessities during that time. Lancer became pretty insane during the time, a megalomaniac completely, he started to choose senators from the grandstand by pointing the finger at them... And the choosen were his next victims in the arena. His cruelty and insanity raised to the point that the people of Rome begged the Gods for a way of killing the reincarnation of Hercules. The Senate tried to kill him by means of one hundred attempts of assassination. Only a few of the attempts are cited though and only two are historically possible. But the mythological stories cite both the use of human means of killing, magecraft, alchemy and appeals and orations to the Gods. One of the attempts was a try of turning him in a woman for the sake of weaken Lancer, but his protector, Apollo aparently fell in love with her and offered protection if Lancer became his wife. In any regards, Apollo was the killer of Lancer. In the hundredth attempt, enraged by Lancer returning to his male self, he disguised as Narcisus, best friend and trainer of Commodus and with his divine power overpowered Lancer's supernatural strength and killed him by drowning the Emperor in the bath. One of his tittles in mythology, "Apollostasia" or "Apollo Uroxem" means "Wife of Apollo". In historical fact there's no record of that tittle even existing at first place. Appearance Lancer is a young man with white skin and long brown hair he maintain in a ponytail, with a minor ponytail in the right of the hair. His eyes are of the color of gold and his smile is brighten than the stars. He wears a black bodysuit with a brown roman armor with collar of black fur of a lion's mane. His main weapon is a golden spear that he normally wields with the left hand. If drawn with the right hand the spear change form, showing in it's extenction a intricated work of art that narrates the Twelve Labours of Herculeos Romanus. In Fate/Grand Order he also wears silver armor and a red majestic cape with golden details in his Third Ascension, the symbols of the Emperor. He said that as a woman he would be very small and cute, closer to a kitten than a lion. Personality Lancer is a happy go-lucky free spirited man who wants to fight with great warriors and see the world. More than anything, he wants peace. He doesn't hate the Senate nor the Gods, and not even the Empire. Lancer hates the throne. He hates the feeling of being chained to the Golden Chair no matter what he wants. He actually wasn't megalomaniacal, just a bit irritating. All he did was made to irritate both the Senate and the Gods, show them who was the one in control of his life. As a Heroic Spirit his desire is to have freedom in a new life. If summoned as a woman he would be much more delicate and shy, but without lacking in the solid nature of her male self. Actually she was a cute and lovable wife. Both of them love different things, especially exotic animals like ostrichs and giraffes, and are very child-like. They also are very gluttonous and easily irritable. They are both Rome fans and will protect their Empire with their souls. Anyway while the female version would cry and later kill just the leader of an army raised aganst Rome, the male version would be busy killing the entire army soldier by soldier like if it's common sense. Relationships ; Apollo : "Someone could kill me, please?" ; Herakles : "So... That's the other me?" ; Commodus (Female) : "Oh... The dark times... The dark times..." Role Fate/Future Unseen Abilities